


La clarté de mes ténèbres

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discord : Paradisio di Dante, F/M, Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Post Le réveil de la Force, un petit moment d'introspection, mais aussi d'espoir pour Kylo Ren
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	La clarté de mes ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Star Wars n’est toujours pas à moi…
> 
> Hello, voici donc un petit texte écrit pour les nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème ici : Clarté
> 
> Ce texte répond aussi du défi des 50 Nuances de Romance du discord Paradisio di Dante 
> 
> Bonne lecture et.. reviews ?

La fille ne cessait d’envahir les pensées de Kylo Ren. Celle qui l’avait humilié et laissé une cicatrice dans sa chair.

Rey. Elle s’appelait Rey et elle était aussi Lumineuse qu’il était Obscur.

L’apprenti Sith serra les poings en se remémorant la manière dont elle l’avait traité. Elle l’avait appelé monstre et il avait pu sentir à quel point elle le méprisait.

Elle le méprisait alors qu’elle ne connaissait rien à la Force et n’avait pas la moindre idée des sacrifices auxquels il avait consenti pour atteindre le niveau de maitrise qui était le sien !

De nouveau, les poings de Ren se serrèrent dans un crissement de cuir. Il n’arrivait pas à la chasser de ses pensées. Ses yeux en forme d’amande, sa douceur, ses lèvres qui lui avaient craché des insultes…

Ses lèvres.

Kylo Ren déglutit en songeant aux courbes charnues de la bouche de Rey. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il désirait autre chose que le pouvoir ou la destruction des Jedis. Il avait envie de gouter les lèvres de Rey, de s’abreuver de sa naïveté, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne…

Il tressaillit à de telles pensées. Snoke avait pourtant été clair : il n’y avait pas de place pour des désirs bassement charnels ou des liens intimes chez les Seigneurs Siths. Parce que le lien risquait de mener à l’attachement et que l’attachement était le plus sûr moyen de s’engager sur le chemin Lumineux.

Nerveux, le jeune homme se leva et arpenta l’appartement froid et fonctionnel dans lequel il vivait depuis le début de son apprentissage. Il devait penser à autre chose, se concentrer sur la haine qu’il éprouvait pour les Jedis, sa rancœur envers sa mère…

Pourtant, une paire d’yeux noisette s’imposa de nouveau dans son esprit, suivie par le visage doux de la jeune femme. Elle était indéniablement solaire. Là où Kylo était ténèbres, Rey était clarté. Il ne l’en désirait que plus…

La convocation de Snoke le fit sursauter et Kylo Ren s’efforça de repousser son attirance pour Rey aussi loin que possible dans son esprit. Son Maître ne devait pas découvrir son secret. Sa faiblesse, son petit rai de Lumière au milieu de l’Obscurité.


End file.
